thebibliofandomcom-20200214-history
Underground League: Prologue
Fred Goodwater took a swig of his HEV drink, (High Electrolyte and Vitamnins and wiped the sweat from his face. The break in between rounds was almost over and so he got ready. He donned his titanium grade-c power suit and grabbed his gravity baton. He took the first few steps out into the dark cube. Hover-ball is a proud sport. It is played by two teams of four wearing red or blue power suits for protection. The goal is to get a 20kg iron slug into the opposing team's 'goal' three out of five times, shortly there after it would detonate; this is why hover-ball is banned on 46 planets in the milky way. The game is played in zero-g with your jets on your suit and your gravity baton for mobility, because of all this complexity the game is very expensive, but it pays VERY well. Fred watched as the lights opened up and he saw his three blue-clad teammates beside him: Jay, Simon, and Nghurds(Nghurds is an alien). He also saw his red foes across the cube, and looked at them with as much hatred as you can portray with a protective polarized visor on. A large set of numbers, seven to be exact, started counting down in their respective alien languages, Fred could only understand the one human number though as it counted down from five. When the big numbers hit zero so did the gravity and all of Fred's thoughts of having lunch. They were tied with one round left, so he pushed himself with all the might he could muster from his jets and flew to the iron slug in the middle of the large cube. Fred took his time to look back at his team, they were following fast behind him, as planned. But when he turned back to the opposing team the only thing he saw was a huge hunk of metal flying at his face, then darkness. He recuperated moments later and his visor turned back on revealing the cause of his injury, well it's not as if it was a mystery, he just got rammed in the face by a chunk of metal heading at high speeds. He brandished his gravity baton and saw that the slug was already in the hands of his foes and halfway down his side of the cube, and so he chased after the advancing one in red and swung his gravity baton at him with all his might, blowing him far and fast away. He took his chance to strike, with his team fending off the other three on their team, he caught the slug, and took aim with his baton. The next few seconds went slowly, but it was hard to tell because everything is slow in zero-g, the baton made contact with the slug, and it flew, gracefully towards the other team's goal, it made contact, and Fred shut his eyes as a large flash went off. By Alfred Category:Sci-Fi